Wendy Marvell
|-|Base Wendy= |-|Dragon Force= Summary Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C to 8-B | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: '''Wendy Marvell '''Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Biologically 12 | Biologically 13 after Second timeskip (She was originally born 400 years ago and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate.) Classification: Human/Mage Power and Abilities: Enhanced Strength, speed, durability, smell, reflexes and hearing, her dragon slaying magic gives her the ability to eat control and create air, and also specializes in support magic such as healing and increasing ones attack defense and speed. Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level '''(destroyed a Lacrima the first time than she used offensive magic) | Large Building Level+''' via powerscaling (stronger than Pre TS); At least City Block Level+ with Sky Drill; City Block Level with increased stats Arms + Ile Armor + Ile Vernier + Deus Corona + Deus Eques (blew away Ezel with a single attack) | At least Multi-City Block Level (she was exhausted when she beat Ezel and destroyed Face) | Small Town Level via power-scaling Speed: At least Supersonic+ 'with ''Vernier (Dodged missiles from Dorma Anim) | '''Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (blitzed Ezel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ with "Arms" (destroyed Lala's gigantic fist-shaped hammer which blocked Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist) | At least Class GJ Durability: City Block Level '(Nirvana Arc) , '''Multi-City Block Level '( Tenrou Island Arc, survived Azuma attack) |''' Multi-City Block Level+ (resisted attacks from Chelia, who is more or less equal to Juvia), likely higher with "Armor" and "Ile Armor" | At least Multi-City Block Level+ (higher than base) Stamina: High, can use multiple Sky Dragon Slayer spells without exhausting for long periods of time Range: Several dozen meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None unless you count her cat, Carla Intelligence: Fairly intelligent Weaknesses: '''She easily gets extreme motion sickness '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sky Dragon Slayer Magic' (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. * Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. ** Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure: A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack * Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the targe * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so '-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:' * Shattering Light: Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent * Milky Way (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialise souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic '-Dragon Force' (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's.[Wendy gains pink eyes together with a longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. '-Supporting Magic' * Troia (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless * Vernier (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time ** Ile Vernier: By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. * Arms (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic ** Ile Arms: By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms * Armor (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster them self, for a short period of time. ** Ile Armor: By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell ** Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her * Deus Corona: By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through * Deus Eques: By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities Key: Pre Timeskip | Post Timeskip Base | Dragon Force | Post Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Magic Users